homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Sharpe
''' Adam is a friend of the Braxton brothers, who arrives in Summer Bay to help them locate their missing half-brother, Kyle (Nic Westaway). He offers guidance to Casey Braxton (Lincoln Younes) and helps pay off Darryl Braxton's (Steve Peacocke) debt. Adam meets Bianca Scott, who is suffering with the loss of her son, and she asks him for some drugs. Bianca starts to rely on Adam, as he continues to supply her with pills. Heath asks Adam to stay from Bianca, but Adam taunts him about her instead. He then tries to blackmail him into doing a job for him. Adam and Brax locate Kyle in Melbourne. Adam has sex with Bianca and her estranged husband, Liam Murphy (Axle Whitehead), confronts him about supplying her with drugs. Adam warns his son, Jamie (Hugo Johnstone-Burt), to stay away from Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou). He becomes angry with Jamie when he learns that he trashed the Diner. Adam asks Liam to organise a party for him and states that he will cut Bianca loose. However, he goes back on his word and Heath comes to get Bianca, who refuses to leave. Adam later asks Bianca if she wants him to get rid of Heath, but she tells him no. Bianca later breaks up with Adam. Jamie then leaves Heath for dead under Adam's orders but then Heath survives. Brax then cuts ties with Adam. Brax, Liam, Heath and Kyle then set a trap for Jamie into finding Leah. Brax then give Adam an ultimatum either Adam and Jamie get arrested or for Adam to never see Jamie again. Adam and Jamie are later arrested for their crimes. When Adam is released and he kidnaps Heath's daughter Darcy Callahan (Alea O'Shea). He calls Heath and says the way to get her back is doing a dangerous job for him. Heath and Brax later go to a warehouse to meet Adam and Brax decides to do the job instead of Heath. Adam leaves Brax to make a deal with someone but Heath then finds someone who was going to shoot Brax. The dealer then escapes. Brax then goes to Adam and the dealer finds him and tries to run him over but Adam pushes him out of the way and later takes full impact of the vehicle. Brax and Heath end up leaving Adam for dead. However, Adam survives and uses his sister Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen) to seek revenge against the brothers. He frames Casey for a robbery and kidnaps Casey's girlfriend, Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti), holding her hostage with Ricky, who turns against him due to her feelings for Brax. He lets Tamara go and gets Brax to meet him. He later shoots Brax while he was trying to save Ricky, leaving him fighting for his life, he then goes to Brax's hospital room and tries to finish him off but is caught by Heath and Dexter Walker (Charles Cottier). Adam is later arrested for his crimes and sentenced to 25 years to life in prison. Casey and Ricky visit Adam to ask him to tell the police Brax was a teenager when he killed Johnny Barrett (Stephen Anderton). Adam later confesses that he actually killed Johnny, not Brax. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Males Category:2012 Characters Category:2013 Characters Category:2014